


Because He Can

by RileyC



Category: House M.D.
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyC/pseuds/RileyC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, Callmerizzo  asked me to write a House/Wilson first kiss, and this is the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because He Can

As he stood gazing into the refrigerator, no trace left of his salad, Wilson didn't even know why he was surprised.

"Was it good?"

"Umm," over on the couch, House dabbed his mouth with a napkin, "delicious."

"I made enough for two."

"I got the munchies."

Wilson sighed, shut the fridge, and joined House on the couch. "Even wolves wouldn't raise you." He looked at the television. "What are we watching?"

"Sherlock Holmes. He's telling Watson why he ran away and hid for three years."

"Because he was keeping out of the way of Moriarty's henchmen."

House shook his head. "That was just a cover. He was running away from the love that dare not speak its name."

Wilson gave him an incredulous look. "He was not."

But House only continued with absolute conviction. "They were totally doing it."

"Watson had a wife!"

"Beard."

Wilson rolled his eyes. "What's your evidence?"

"Two bachelors, living together, people start talking--"

"We're two bachelors living together."

House waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Wilson sighed, settled back more comfortably, too tired to even consider what lay at the heart of this conversation. House wanted something, because House always wanted something: information to be used at a critical time; an extra ball to toss in the air and go 'aha!' just when Wilson thought he finally had him cornered. Who the hell knew?

"Picture it," House was going on, "the gaslight flickering in the foggy street as a hansom cab pulls up and Holmes and Watson get out, back home after chasing the Hound of the Baskervilles across the moor, and needing to wind down--"

"So Holmes reaches for his syringe of cocaine."

"Only if Watson wasn't putting out."

Oh.

Wilson skewed around on the couch, taking a longer look at him now, not so tired now. He was probably wrong. And even if he was right, House would find some way to use it. On the other hand, it would give him a trump card to play as well.

"House?"

"What?"

Wilson slid a hand around the back of House's neck, tugging him closer, pleased to see an expression of utter astonishment in those blue eyes just before their lips met.

"Wil--"

"Shut the fuck up," Wilson said, both hands cradling his head, making the kiss deeper.

When House opened his mouth, Wilson slipped his tongue inside before any caustic, cutting words could be uttered. When House put an arm around him, and kissed him back, Wilson pushed him down on the couch.

"This doesn't change anything," House said, breath catching as Wilson refocused his attention on House's neck.

"I know."

"Then why are you doing it?"

Wilson looked at him and smiled. "Because I can," he said, pressing a softer kiss to the corner of his mouth.

One hand caught in his hair, House studied his face, his own features hardly giving anything away. "I guess you can," he said at last, lips parting easily this time as Wilson moved in for another kiss.


End file.
